Limited Doll
by musume amai09
Summary: Masashi Corporation. Sasuke. Dan teman-temannya. Ada apa hubungannya?/main pair SasuNaru\/Read and Review please?\/Don't like, don't read!\/everything allowed\/CHAP ONE IS UP!\
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer **: _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Limited Doll**

**Presented by** : _Musume amai09_

_._

**Rated** : **M** _(untuk jaga-jaga)_

.

Boy's love

.

Don't like, don't read

.

Everything allowed

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Masashi _Corporation_. Siapa yang tak mengenal perusahaan megah ini? Perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang _'sex'_ ini tidak hanya terkenal di Jepang saja, bahkan namanya sudah di kenal hampir di seluruh dunia. Segala macam peralatan-peralatan yang di gunakan dalam berhubungan intim kebanyakan berasal dari perusahaan ini. Perusahaan yang bisa di katakan sebagai pemuas nafsu para lelaki hidung belang tidak hanya menyediakan peralatan dalam berhubungan intim, mereka juga menciptakan robot yang mirip sekali dengan manusia hanya untuk penggila nafsu di muka bumi.

Jangan tanyakan berapa harganya! Sudah pasti harganya setinggi langit dan hanya akan bisa di beli dengan pengusaha yang namanya juga sama terkenal nya dengan perusahaan Masashi.

Mereka juga hanya menciptakan robot tersebut sekali dalam satu dekade. Yup, hanya satu dalam satu dekade. Proses pembuatan robot yang begitu lama, menyebabkan mereka hanya dapat membuat satu dalam satu dekade. Sangat minim bagi ratusan lelaki hidung belang yang bertebaran di muka bumi. Apalagi mengingat harganya yang minta ampun itu.

Dikatakan robot yang mereka ciptakan adalah robot yang sangat canggih. Robot itu mempunyai akal –sehingga dapat berpikir, berbicara, dan segala macam interaksi lainnya-, dan juga nafsu.

Yah, jika seseorang menggodanya, maka dengan mudah robot itu terangsang dan tak segan-segan akan bermain beronde-ronde dengan sang lawan pemain. Nikmat bukan?

Di sebut-sebut robot itu bergender laki-laki. Entah itu hanya gosip atau memang kenyataan. Tapi dari pihak Masashi sendiri mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya bisa membuat robot bergender lelaki. Bisa dipastikan robot itu memang lelaki.

Sang pemilik Masashi Corporation –Masashi Kishimoto- mengaku bahwa dirinya juga pernah membuat satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika beliau mencoba melakukan hubungan intim, tak disangka bahwa robot itu benar-benar melayani dengan baik. Robot itu bisa mendesah dan juga menuruti permainan dari pemilik mereka. Sangat memuaskan pemiliknya, bukankah itu yang di cari oleh semua lelaki di luar sana?

.

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya setelah membaca artikel di tablet nya. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali mendengar perusahaan itu telah merancang robot pemuas hawa nafsu –yang tentu saja di bicarakan oleh teman-teman di kantornya-. Tapi Sasuke tak percaya pada saat itu, dan hanya membalas kata, "Hn..," kepada teman-temannya dengan nada datar. Sontak teman-temannya –terlebih Sai yang merupakan teman terdekatnya- mendengus kesal. Ayolah, Sasuke sudah berumur 25 tahun, dan kenapa sepertinya ia tak tertarik sama sekali oleh tiga kata pemuas hasrat yang bernama _sex_?

Sasuke menatap ganjil di artikel itu. sebuah foto terlampir di bawah tulisan singkat mengenai Masashi _Corporation_. Sebuah foto seorang lelaki tanpa busana –karena dia adalah robot- yang mempunyai warna kulit kecoklatan, dan rambut berwarna kuning terpampang jelas di layar tablet Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Di sentuhnya layar tablet dan segera men _save_ gambar tersebut dan langsung ia jadikan sebagai _wallpaper_ tablet nya.

"Well, sepertinya aku mulai _'tertarik'_ dengan robot itu," gumam Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringai di wajah tampannya.

.

.

**TBC~**

A/N : Ohayou minna-san!

Ini merupakan ff perdana musume! Ada yang mau tau kelanjutannya? Readers pasti udah bisa nebak kan siapa '_robot'_ itu? this is just prolog _guys_~

Oh ya, ini layak di publish apa ngga? Kalo ngga layak silahkan bilang musume, musume akan langsung hapus ff ini~

Review please?


	2. The Begin

**Desclaimer **: _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Limited Doll**

**Presented by** : _Musume amai09_

_._

**Rated** : **M** _(untuk jaga-jaga)_

.

Boy's love

.

Don't like, don't read

.

Everything allowed

.

Happy reading~

.

.

**Previous Chapter :**

**Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Di sentuhnya layar tablet dan segera men _save_ gambar tersebut dan langsung ia jadikan sebagai _wallpaper_ tablet nya.**

**"Well, sepertinya aku mulai _'tertarik'_ dengan robot itu," gumam Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringai di wajah tampannya.**

.

.

Chapter Two~

.

Uchiha Corporation. Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh kakek dari Sasuke –Madara- berkembang sangat pesat di tiap tahunnya. Perusahaan yang menggeluti persenjataan canggih nan terbatas ini sangat pintar dalam beroperasi. Perusahaan itu sekalipun tak pernah tercium oleh kepolisian –karena kebanyakan masyarakat menilai Uchiha Corporation hanya bergerak dalam bidang tembak menembak, salah satunya-. Namanya sudah melambung tinggi sejak kakek Sasuke memerintah. Genap 26 tahun sejak perusahaan itu berdiri, kakek Sasuke meninggal –dan secara otomatis ayah Sasuke yang memegang kendali-.

Mulai saat itu keretakan rumah tangga Uchiha di mulai. Ayah Sasuke –Fugaku- lebih mementingkan kejayaan Uchiha Corporation daripada menikmati waktu senggang di rumah megahnya bersama istri –Mikoto- dan kedua putranya –Itachi dan Sasuke-. Ayah Sasuke sangat jarang pulang. Meskipun pulang, Ayah Sasuke hanya datang untuk marah-marah dan dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Setiap malam ketika ayah Sasuke pulang, selalu terjadi pertengkaran sengit antara ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Kemudian berakhir dengan tangisan pilu menyayat hati seorang Mikoto dan debuman pintu yang keras yang di lakukan oleh Fugaku.

Sasuke yang pada saat itu masih sangat muda, hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya di atas kasur sembari memejamkan matanya erat –ia tak kuat mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya-. Sementara Itachi yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya terkesan cuek dan acuh terhadap masalah yang mulai menerpa keluarga mereka.

Hari berganti hari, tahun berganti tahun Sasuke tumbuh menjadi pemuda dingin, cuek, acuh dengan sekitar, dan tak perduli akan nasib orang. Sasuke kerap kali memaksakan kehendak orang lain hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya seorang. Sikap yang sangat di turunkan oleh kakaknya –Itachi-.

Itachi sendiri tumbuh menjadi pemuda beringas, angkuh, dan sikap lamanya yang tak mungkin bisa hilang –dingin. Ia sekarang menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan yang tak di ketahui namanya –karena sungguh, perusahaan itu sangat hati-hati dalam melakukan sebuah tindakan-.

Kematian Fugaku pada umur 60 tahun, tak menjadi berita menggemparkan bagi Sasuke maupun Itachi. Mereka sama-sama cuek dan tak mau tahu apa penyebab ayah mereka meninggal. Hal ini membuat ibu mereka –Mikoto- hampir saja bunuh diri dengan meminum obat racun tikus karena reaksi anaknya yang seolah tak mau tahu itu. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya masih menyayangi perempuan itu, mencegah sebisa mungkin.

Dan untungnya Mikoto menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Setelah membawa sang ibu ke kamar, Sasuke mendudukkan ibu nya di kasur. Di tatapnya sang ibu, mencoba bertanya apa yang menjadi keresahannya saat ini.

"Fugaku meninggal karena obat-obatan itu, Sasuke," lirih Mikoto. Air mata yang sempat berhenti kembali leleh melewati pipi Mikoto yang putih. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan penuturan sang ibu. Tapi dengan cepat ia berekspresi seperti semula.

Sasuke pernah mendengar hal itu. ayahnya selalu memakai obat-obatan terlarang ketika dalam mabuk berat. Pada malam-malam sebelumnya ia mendengar bentakan, makian, dan bahkan tamparan ketika Mikoto mengetahui Fugaku memakai obat terlarang.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan, bu?" tanya Sasuke tenang sembari mengusap air mata ibunya. Semua sikap tak sopannya ia kesampingkan dulu untuk saat ini. Yang terpenting, ia bisa menenangkan sang ibu.

Isakan lirih semakin terdengar dari mulut wanita paruh baya itu. bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan yang lebih keras. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di pipinya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke sendu. Sasuke yang melihat itu mau tak mau ikut tersentuh haru.

"Ibu...,"

"Itachi sudah tak mungkin mau memimpin perusahaan ayah mu nak," lagi-lagi air mata turun jatuh di kedua tangan ibu dan anak yang masih melekat. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke tersentak.

Sasuke tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Sangat tahu. Bahkan sebelum ibunya melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terhenti Sasuke sudah memotongnya. "A-ku tak mau bu. Jangan libatkan aku di perusahaan ayah." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak mau. Sorot matanya yang tadinya lembut menjadi tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Sebuah gelengan dan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sudah jelaskan itu berarti penolakan? Sasuke melakukannya berkali-kali agar ibunya paham bahwa dia SANGAT tidak ingin TERLIBAT dengan apapun yang menyangkut tentang ayahnya. Apakah perlu kutekankan sekali lagi? Kurasa tidak.

Namun ibunya tetap bersikeras meminta Sasuke memimpin Uchiha Corporation. "Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi nak? Ibu hanya memilikimu! Bahkan kakakmu itu sudah tak perduli lagi dengan ibu!" linangan air mata Mikoto semakin banyak. Matanya memerah sembab akibat terlalu menahan tangisnya. Hidungnya memerah akibat terlalu banyak ia menangis. Sasuke sungguh tidak tega melihat sosok yang telah melahirkannya itu menangis.

Dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan –serta hal-hal lainnya yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sasuke-, Sasuke menatap ibunya lembut. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia berbakti kepada ibunya yang telah melahirkannya. Dan dalam sekali hembusan napas, perkataan itu keluar. "Jika itu yang ibu mau, biarkan aku melakukannya,"

.

.

-**Limited Doll-**

Sasuke terdiam. Jam masih menunjukkan angka sepuluh pagi. Kopinya juga masih hangat. Kepulan uap pun belum menghilang. Kedua tangannya terhenti setelah mengetikkan beberapa tulisan yang lebih mirip angka di _Microsoft Excel_ nya yang masih terbuka. Bayangan tubuh naked si boneka robot membuatnya tak bisa fokus melakukan pekerjaannya. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Sasuke masih hapal bagaimana bentuk lekuk tubuh sang robot.

Yah, bagaimana Sasuke tidak hapal, mulai tadi malam Sasuke selalu memandangi _photo_ si boneka robot dengan pandangan lapar. Seolah ia tak punya waktu esok untuk menatap _photo_ itu terakhir kalinya.

Ck, dasar Sasuke mesum!

Sasuke memijit keningnya setelah berhasil tersadar dari keterdiamannya. Ia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Terlepas dari mengurus perusahaan yang sudah mendunia, ia juga sedang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan ibunya yang menurun.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah menyerang ibunya. Seingatnya ibunya tak memiliki penyakit apapun selama ini. Tetapi meskipun ibunya mempunyai penyakit, mengapa ibunya tak menceritakan perihal penyakit itu pada Sasuke? Sasuke yakin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan ibunya darinya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini. Ingin sekali ia melarikan diri dari kantornya dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sekarang juga. Tapi mengingat ia butuh 'dana' yang cukup banyak untuk membeli boneka robot itu Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Meskipun perusahaan Sasuke termasuk perusahaan yang ternama, tetapi Sasuke yakin kantong tebalnya belum cukup untuk membeli sang boneka robot. Mengingat sang robot, Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil tablet yang berada di tumpukan berkas-berkas kerjanya.

Di bukanya kunci tablet tersebut dan nampaklah foto seorang lelaki –ah, bukan maksudku seorang robot bergender lelaki yang tak memakai sehelai benang pun tersenyum. Entahlah tersenyum kemana, kedua kelopak matanya tertutup sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat melihat manik indah di baliknya. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat sang robot. "I'll get you, my robot," gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu ruangan Sasuke terketuk cukup keras. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengunci tablet itu sebelumnya sempat menatap wajah manis sang robot. Dengan cepat ia merubah mimiknya menjadi dingin ketika melihat sosok yang dengan lancang langsung membuka pintu tanpa permisi darinya.

Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum –sok- polos menatap Sasuke. Tangan kanannya membawa berkas-berkas yang terlihat penting. Sedangkan tangan satunya membawa kotak –yang sepertinya bekal makanan dalam penglihatan Sasuke.

Sang pelaku berjalan riang menuju Sasuke dengan senyum lebar dan tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Ia duduk di depan Sasuke dengan tak sopan, sehingga membuat Sasuke mendengus tak suka.

Si pelaku tak menggubris dengusan tak suka dari Sasuke. Ia dengan sengaja mengacuhkan Sasuke dan beralih membuka berkas-berkas yang terbungkus sampul berwarna coklat di bukanya hati-hati berkas tersebut. Mata yang berwarna hijau itu bergerak secara horizontal dari kiri ke kanan membaca sekaligus mengoreksi dengan tenang.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya kesal sebelum berkata dingin pada wanita itu.

"Keluar!"

Si wanita berpura-pura tak mendengar. Sedikit, hanya sedikit raut wajahnya tadi menegang. Sasuke melihatnya. melihat ketakutan dalam bola mata hijau yang bergerak itu. sasuke tahu, wanita itu mengejar-ngejar dirinya, tak perduli sedingin apapun sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Sayangnya, wanita itu tak mengerti setiap tindakan-tindakannya yang terkesan menolak.

"Keluar!" Sasuke berucap sedikit membentak. Lagi, Sasuke melihat wanita itu tersentak ketakuta akibat bentakannya.

Kali ini dalam kadar yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Namun tetap, sang wanita tak juga menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Kubilang keluar, Haruno Sakura!" rasa tak Sasuke jauh lebih besar daripada rasa kasihan kepada sang wanita.

Sang wanita –Sakura terkejut atas bentakan bercampur amukan dari Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia membereskan berkas-berkas yang tadi ia buka, kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa –dan meninggalkannya di meja Sasuke.

BLAMM

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Sasuke menatap sinis pintu yang telah di lewati Sakura tadi. Ia memang tidak suka cara Sakura mendekati dirinya. Maka dari itu Sasuke tidak dapat menerima perasaan Sakura.

.

.

**-Limited Doll-**

"Yo Sasuke!" Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke cafe tempat Sasuke dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Sasuke melirik Shikamaru yang melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil yang tengah di berikan makanan gratis dari orang tuanya.

Semua pengunjung yang berada di sana menatap heran ke arah Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Ada juga yang kesal karena waktu makan siang mereka terganggu.

Oh ya, sekarang sudah waktu makan siang bagi Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malas untuk datang ke cafe, tapi dengan sogokan Sai –yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui nama dari robot incaran Sasuke-, dengan terpaksa Sasuke datang ke cafe.

Sasuke segera melemparkan tatapan _'aku tidak mengenalnya, lanjutkan saja makan siang kalian!'_ meskipun kakinya berjalan ke tempat makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang dan telah di duduki oleh kawan-kawannya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Gaara, karena hanya tempat itulah yang masih kosong.

"Jadi siapa namanya?" Sasuke bertanya _to the point_. Sai terkekeh kecil. "Hei, sebegitu tidak sabarnya kah kau sampai-sampai kau langsung bertanya seperti ini?" pernyataan Sasuke langsung di sambut tawa oleh yang lain.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar tertarik pada robot itu? apa kau tidak ingat ucapanmu dulu?" Neji berucap sembari tertawa –menertawai Sasuke yang memakan ucapannya sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Sungguh ia membenci mengatakan ini,tapi ia memang benar-benar tertarik pada robot manis itu. Yah, setidaknya Sasuke masih dalam tahap tertarik.

Semuanya tertawa, kecuali Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan I-pad hitam kesayangannya, entah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Sasuke tak ambil peduli, toh biasanya Gaara memang bersikap seperti itu. yang ia perdulikan adalah nama dari sang robot incarannya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahukanku sekarang?! Aku sedang sibuk di kantor!" dengan tak sabaran Sasuke bertanya pada Sai yang kini tengah memakan sushi dengan sumpit.

Sai kembali tergelak oleh kata tak sabaran Sasuke. "Naruto. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Sekarang kau puas?" Sai sedikit terkekeh melihat seringai Sasuke yag sudah terpasang di tengah kunyahannya.

"Dan aku tak yakin kalau kau sibuk di kantor. Dalam kamusmu mungkin sibuk dalam artian mencari tahu tentang si robot itu." lagi-lagi semua tergelak. Bahkan Gaara juga ikut tersenyum setelah sedari tadi hanya ekspresi datar yang ia tunjukkan.

"Hn, terima kasih." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melesat keluar cafe dengan cepat. Tawa dari teman-temannya tak di indahkan saat ia langsung melesat pergi.

Yang penting ia telah mengetahui nama robot itu. _'Uzumaki Naruto' _Sasuke mulai mengingat nama itu dan menuliskan rapi dalam otaknya.

.

.

**-Limited Doll-**

**Someone POV**

CKLEK

Kubuka pintu rumah dengan pelan. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya malas saja mendobrak keras seperti biasa. itu pun juga tak ada tanggapan dari siapa-siapa.

Ayah dan ibu masih tetap sibuk di dunia nya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di kantor sekarang, yang pasti mereka hanya berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang tak kumengerti.

Aku tidak mempunyai kakak, menjadikanku di rumah hanya bersama dengan puluhan maid sewaan. Sungguh hidup di rumah ini membuatku muak. Tak ada sambutan, tak ada gelak tawa, tak ada bentakan atau marahan dari ayah, tak ada teriakan ibu setelah memasak –jangankan memasak, kuyakin ibu tak tahu cara merebus air-, tak ada acara lari dengan kakak –yang dari dulu memang kuimpikan-, dan tak ada kecupan sayang dari ayah dan ibu –baik di pipi sebelum berangkat kerja maupun di kening saat akan tidur-.

Aku menginginkan keluarga yang persis dengan anganku. Bukan orang tua yang tak peduli –meskipun uang terus mengalir di ATM ku-, puluhan maid yang tak kuinginkan, dan yang paling mengerikan –rumah megah nan mewah yang membuatku ingin secepatnya kabur dari sana.

Kabur bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Aku pernah mencobanya dulu, dan yang terakhir kuingat aku di seret dengan dua pengawal berbadan besar dan hantaman yang keras mengenai pipi kananku.

Saat bangun, aku mendapati diriku berada di kamarku yang berdinding hitam –ketika aku melihat dinding atasku-, dan baju yang ku kenakan masih baju yang ku pakai kemarin. Sudah kuduga ibu pasti menyuruh dua pria berbadan besar itu untuk menangkapku.

CKLEK

Lagi-lagi, kubuka pintu kamarku yang tergantung dengan tulisan '_Gaara's Room, No one enter especially Mom and Dad'_ dengan pelan.

Ya, namaku Gaara. Aku bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke karena rekomondasi tetangga yang cukup dekat denganku, Neji yang juga bekerja disana.

Setelah aku bekerja di sana dunia ku yang semula sepi berubah. Aku mempunyai teman yang unik –apalagi Shikamaru yang sangat senang tersenyum lebar-, ada yang asik –satu-satunya yang terpikir di otakku hanya Sai-, satu-satunya yang berbadan gendut –Chouji-, sekertaris tua namun tetap awet muda –siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade-, wanita yang sangat suka dengan kipas tangan dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan di kuncir dua –Temari, tentu saja-, ada juga wanita berambut pink, bermata hijau _emerald_ yang sangat menyukai Sasuke –atasanku, namanya Sakura.

Masih banyak lagi sebenarnya, tapi tak mungkin kan aku menjelaskan semuanya ke kalian?

Aku merebahkan badanku ke kasur. Surai selimut hitam bergambar _Angry Bird_ menyapa seluruh badanku. Hanya merebahkan badan untuk mengistirahatkan penat pikiran. Aku berada di bagian _manager_ dan di tuntut untuk meneliti setiap senjata yang masuk dalam perusahaan.

Dengan ratusan bahkan puluhan juta senjata langka dan berbagai nama yang aneh bagaimana bisa aku menelitinya satu-satu?

Ku hembuskan napas lelah. Lelah karena pekerjaan yang terlalu rumit, juga lelah mengapa Sasuke memilihku di pekerjaan seperti itu?!

Hahh, mengingat nama Sasuke membuatku mengingat robot incarannya. Bibirku secara otomatis menyunggikan senyum tipis yang hanya kuperuntukkan untuk teman-temanku.

Sebenarnya bukan Sasuke saja yang terobsesi dengan robot itu, aku juga terobsesi! Sangat terobsesi sampai-sampai membuatku gila!

Belakangan ini aku mencari-cari info tentang si robot, sama dengan Sasuke. Tiap hari yang kulakukan saat makan siang dengan teman-temanku adalah membuka _website_ asli milik Masashi _Corporation_.

Hitung-hitung mencari info sekaligus harga dari sang robot. Kan lumayan kalau bisa membelinya lebih dulu dari Sasuke?

Aku tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Kututup mataku, hingga aku tertidur. Memimpikan sang robot dengan tubuh _naked_ nya menari-nari di depanku.

**TBC~**

**A/n: **hai, musume is back!

hihi, tenang aja, di chap ini belum ada NC nya. Musume cuma ngga sanggup nanggung dosa kalian u,u

jelek ya?! #liat ke atas =.=

apalagi deskripsi tentang keluarga Sasuke, enggak banget #musume ngeludah ke ff ancur musume

maafkan atas ketidak becusan musume untuk ff perdana musume yang pertama ini! #deep bow

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**C'Joker Masquerade, Yue. Lawliet, Uchiha Matsumi, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Icha Clalu Bhgia, poeace0, 989seohye, mariashine87, ZoeKyu, **yunaucii, **Just Lala, **SN Fans, citra nanodayo, **Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel(namanya keren~^^), **Reito, **hanazawa kay, **Azure'czar

musume benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca ff ini, memasukkan ke list favorites, atau pun di follow! #deep bow

lalu, bagaimana dengan chap ini? patut di lanjut? atau di hapus? review kalian menentukan^^


End file.
